


Split Lives {Nishinoya You x reader}

by Fandomness_randommess



Series: Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, switching body soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:06:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19708477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomness_randommess/pseuds/Fandomness_randommess
Summary: Between the ages of 13 and 19, there is a single day where you are your soulmate switch bodies for a day; known as the Switch. It's different for every couple and there's usually no warning when it is going to happen.





	Split Lives {Nishinoya You x reader}

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually really fun to write lol. Also reader being in a band is based on the anime K-on! It's very cute and funny so y'all should watch it.

You were alone. Yeah, you had friends that you loved and who supported you, but family-wise, your house was practically empty. You barely saw your mom since she seemed to work 24/7 and when she was home she was sleeping. Your scumbag of a dad left the two of you after you were born, running off with a lady who was supposedly his soulmate that had finally tracked him down.

You called bullshit and since that day promised to your future soulmate that you _would_ find them as soon as possible after the Switch, no matter what. Laying in your bed, you let your arm lean on your forehead as you stared up at the ceiling, mind blank and empty.

Tonight was one of those lonely nights where you just wanted to hug someone or lean on someone or even have someone just in the same house as you. You hadn't even changed out of your school uniform after band practice, feeling too lazy and depressed to actually change into something else.

Finally the arms of sleep pulled you into its warm embrace as thoughts of your soulmate drifted to the surface of your mind.

What you expected the next morning was the soft buzz and alarm tone of your phone waking you up for the next day of school. What you didn't expect to happen was to hear a blaring noise that shook you too your core, knocking you out of bed as you scrambled awake wildly, trying to find the source of the noise.

It didn't take long for you to realize that you weren't in your own room. Posters of volleyball players and female models littered the walls. A desk littered with popsicle wrappers and soda cans sat under the window while books and clothes were thrown across the floor. The nightstand next to the bed you just tumbled out of was just as messy.

It was obvious that you weren't even in your own house either. You lived in a single story home, and if the trees through the window was anything to go by, you would say you _weren't_ on the ground floor. The sudden rush of someone runnning down the hall caught your attention, making you turn your head to the door quickly.

"Yuu! Are you okay?" The middle-aged woman exclaimed, her brown eyes full of worry. "I was making breakfast and I heard a giant thud. Did you fall out of bed again?" She rambled, shuffling over to the other side of your bed, checking you over for wounds.

You stared at her silently, eyes wide and mouth open in shock as you took in all the information coming at you. _"Is... this the Switch?"_ You thought to yourself.

"Yuu?" The woman asked again, even more worry and concern filling her features.

Extending a hand to the woman, you let out a shallow sigh. "Um, hi. I'm (L/N) (Y/N). I'm your son's soulmate."

"...."

"...."

"...."

"Um... ma'am are you oka-"

"Oh my god! Honey get up here!" The woman suddenly exclaimed, making you flinch and stumble back. It seemed the woman was just as energetic as she was caring. After a minute, a muscular and tall man dressed in a button up and slacks who you could only assume was your soulmate's father walked into the doorway.

A worried expression was etched on his face just as his wife's was. "What is it? Is Yuu hurt?" He asked, his gaze moving between you and the woman.

Yuu's mom was pointing at you with an excited smile on her face, pure glee in her expression. "The Switch! The Switch! It's happened! Our son finally had his Switch!"

It was silent for a moment before Yuu's father exploded in happiness as well. He was quick to hug you and intoduce himself and his wife. The two of them also explained how their own switch occured (it was actually a romantic story) and talked a bit about Yuu's family (who's surname was Nishinoya) while you ate breakfast. She had even explained how he styled his hair everyday and did it for you!

It turned out he had three younger siblings, two boys and a girl, the complete opposite of your home. Nishinoya's mother looked at her phone, only to gasp. "Oh dear! You'll be late to morning practice if you don't leave!" She exclaimed.

"What?" You asked, quirking an eyebrow as you fidgeted with the buttons on Nishinoya's uniform.

His mom took your empty plate and bowl from you, dropping them in the sink before turning to you. "Yuu is the libero for his school's volleyball team! Of course I'm sure they won't expect you to take part in practice, but I think it's a good way to learn about Nishinoya first hand! After all that's what this day is for." She explained, giving you a wink as she handed you Nishinoya's schoolbag. "I already called the school to tell them the situation. Do you know how to get to Karasuno?"

Before you could answer the woman face palmed herself. "Of course you don't! You said that you go to Aoba Jouhsai right?" She asked.

You nodded. "But I can always use a gps." You explained, pulling out Nishinoya's phone. _"Thank god this boy had a fingerprint passcode."_

"Oh perfect!" His mother exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Now, go go go you two." She said, ushering her son (or her son's soulmate?) and her husband out the door. It was still early, the sun barely rising above the horizan. 

Following the gps's directions, you waved to Nishinoya's father before making your way to Karasuno high school. When you finally arrived, you stopped, (even more) anxiety gripping you.

 _"Where do I go? Is there a clubroom? A gym? Which gym is it?"_ You thought in rapid succession as your eyes scanned the area. Suddenly a man with wavy black hair waving you down came into view.

"Hi! I got a call from Nishinoya's mother, you must be his soulmate right?" He asked. You let out a sigh as his comforting aura surronded him.

You nodded shyly and bowed. "I'm (L/N) (Y/N). It's nice to meet you ummm..."

"Takeda." The man answered quickly. "I'm the volleyball club adivsor." Turning on his heal, he waved for you to follow him. "Practice already started a few minutes ago, so I'm sure the rest of the team is getting antsy about where you, or Nishinoya, is."

You bit the inside of your cheek. "I'm sorry that I'm interrupting practice."

"Nonsense!" Takeda exclaimed quickly. "The Switch is a big moment for everyone. The staff and coach are all quiet happy for Nishinoya-san and you!" He explained, stopping in front a set of metal gym doors. Turning to you he smiled gently. "Are you ready? It can be kind of hectic." He asked, sweatdropping lightly at the thought of the craziness that was about to ensue.

"I'm sure that it can't be worse than my friends." You said, smiling lightly. Your thoughts ran to the drummer and bass guitarist of your group, their antics and overactive personalities that constantly interrupted practice and got the band in trouble with teachers and other clubs.

Takeda nodded and opened the doors. The sound of shoes squeking and the volleyballs making contact with the floor and walls caught your attention first. Then your sight fell on what looked like a _fucking giant_ slam a ball down onto the opposite side of the court.

_"That's called a spike? Right? Well whatever it is I fucking hate and don't want to see that ever agai-"_

"Hey Nishinoya-san! You're late!" A loud and gruff voice called out to you, making you jump and hide behind Takeda. The bald boy who called out to you tilted his head in confusion. "Yo bro, what's up with you?"

Taking control, Takeda called the team forward. The man you assumed was another teacher possibly coach stood a little aways, but nodded to you in understanding when you met his eyes.

"You see, Nishinoya's mother called this morning and alerted me and the rest of the staff that his Switch occured. So rather this is (L/N) (Y/N)- his soulmate." Takeda introduced, waving a hand towards you.

Bowing, you greeted them shyly. "It's nice to meet you. Sorry for intruding." You muttered, attempting to smooth out the skirt you weren't wearing out of instict.

You flinched as two of the boys let out loud cheers. "That's fucking awesome!" The bald headed boy exclaimed. He was quick to run up to you and shake your hand. "I'm Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya's best friend! This here is Hinata Shouyo, our awesome kohai!" He exclaimed, grabbing the other boy who yelled and bringing him forward. 

You bowed nervously to the boys greeting them and the rest of the team. Soon after introductions, the coach ordered the team to go back to practice, which you watched with intense eyes. Although you were never really into sports, it was interesting to watch them sometimes. You even watched Aoba Jouhsai's practice once after band practice, but there were too many girls fawning over your senpai Oikawa that you couldn't concentrate on the practice game going on and eventually left.

But now you were in a smaller gym, with no loud fangirls and over bearing screams. You were able to fully concentrate on the team in front of you. And you were honestly impressed. You could see how each team member worked together to create the symphony that was an attack in volleyball.

Turning to the older manager Kiyoko, you asked, "Nishinoya's mother mentioned something about Nishinoya-kun being a Libero? What is that?" You were familiar with the overall rules and positions of the sport, but libero was a term unknown to you.

"Oh, that's the defense specialist of the team. So he isn't on the court at all times, and only stays on the backend there." She explained, pointing to the midline of the right side of the court. A soft smile graced her lips. "You know, I'm sure Nishinoya-san will be happy to know you're interested in the sport he loves so much. I'm sure he'd love to teach you once the two of you return to your bodies tomorrow."

You smiled at her words and nodded. "That's good to hear."

School passed by quickly, Nishinoya's classmates telling you stories about the boy and asking you questions in return. It was only after school that you got a break in the form of volleyball afternoon practice. Which this time you decided to try to take part in.

"Argh!" You grunted as another one of the giant's (who you learned to be Asahi, who was as gentle as a sunflower) spiked another ball at you, making you loose your balance. Falling on your ass, you hung your head in shame. "How does he do this? This is as difficult as playing drums!" You exclaimed, throwing your head back in an attempt to get the sweat out of your eyes.

"Drums? Why are you bringing that up?" Yamaguchi, a first year on the team asked.

Looking up at him you smiled. "Oh, I play electric guitar for my band at school. I tried drums at one point and it was one of the most difficult things in my life."

"You play electric guitar?! And you're in a band?!" Hinata exclaimed, garnering the attention of everyone in the gym. "That's awesome!"

You chuckled nervously as you got up, wiping any dust and dirt off your shorts. "I mean, I guess?"

"Can you show us a video?" Hinata asked, getting so close to your face to the point you could see yourself reflected in his pupils.

You stepped back quickly, stumbling for a moment before regaining your balance. "What makes you think I just have a video of my band?"

"Well it's a band, right? So that means you must have a video or two on youtube!" His logic was reasoned and... spot on making you bite the inside of your cheek.

"You're not _wrong_ , but-"

"Then show us! Please!" Hinata exclaimed, clasping his hands together in order to beg.

Soon enough his teammates joined in, although not as childish as Hinata, in wanting to see your band. Letting out a deep sigh, you asked Takeda and Coach Ukai if it was okay. With their permission the team took a ten minute break, where all twelve members plus the two managers were huddled around a borrowed laptop as you typed in the band's name.

"Mic-On, Don't Say Lazy." You muttered to yourself as you typed in your band's most popular song. The first (and most popular) result popped up, a live video of your band's musical festival performance that was taken by the school to be posted on your bands youtube account.

Clicking on it, the drums and guitar rifts met your ears, the familiar lyrics meeting your ears soon after.

You watched yourself and the bassist Hikari step up to the mic, fingers strumming the base chords while your bandmate Haru (who also played electric guitar) focused on the intense rifts.

"Please don't say you are lazy! 

Because you're actually crazy!"

Without meaning to, your head and foot began to bop to the beat. "That's me." You pointed to yourself in the center stage. "I do main vocals and guitar."

"That's awesome!" Tanaka exclaimed, watching the video in awe. As the video went on you could see the boys huddled around you begin to get into the music. Sugawara was bopping his head while Ennoshita hummed to the lyrics. Even Kiyoko had her eyes trailed on the video, her lips moving with the chorus lyrics.

At the end of the video, Hinata and Yamaguchi began to clap excitedely, wide smiles on their faces. "Do you have another one?" Hinata asked. Nodding, you typed in the title of another popular song.

This time the video opened up with Hikari at the mic, introducing the band. It was a performance the band had last year to get into the "battle of the bands" tournament that put high school bands up against each other to see who was the best and play on a national level. "This was your first performance with the second year (now third year) girl. 

"Hello everyone!" She exclaimed into the mic. A moderate amount of the crowd cheered back. "Thank you for coming to support us! We are Mic-On, an all's girl band from Aoba Jouhsai, and our first song today is called Happy?! Sorry! We hope you enjoy!"

At that, Haru began to strum the complicated guitar intro, Aki joing in with her drums, then Hikari with bass, and you with the vocals. The boys responded just as happily when the video ended, just as they did earlier, but a question hung in the air.

"So... you go to Aoba Jouhsai?" Suga asked, quirking an eyebrow.

You nodded. "Yeah. I'm a second year. Is... is that a problem?" You asked, eyes filling with obvious anxiety and fear.

The boys were quick to shake their head. "No, no, no!" Daichi said quickly. "It's just... well we plan to get our revenge on them in the Spring High volleyball tournament. So we're unsure of who you'll suppor-"

"Well you guys obviously!" You responded quickly, cutting off Daichi. "I've never been that close to the guys on my school's volleyball team and well... I can see how much love and energy you put into this sport!" You said, smiling up at them.

They were quick to glomp your short physiqe with hugs and cheers. It made you smile the widest that day.

That night when you went to bed, you were sure to write down your phone number for Nishinoya and a small "good morning" on a sticky note for him. By the time you woke up in the morn night, your phone was littered by texts from someone named "The Best Boyfriend in the World".

But your favourite of all thirty two that he sent you..."Let's meet up for coffee at 430. My treat. :)"

It was a simple message, but it made you realize that... maybe you wouldn't be so alone from now on.


End file.
